I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to small watercraft and more particularly to an improved anchoring arrangement for such watercraft.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well established that in anchoring a small boat that the rope length between the boat and anchor should be five feet for each foot of depth and that the anchor rope be secured as low as possible on the boat, such as on the bow eye. However, to clip an anchor rope to the bow eye when the boat is afloat in choppy waters exposes the operator to a risk of falling overboard.